combat de coq
by Asrial
Summary: Deux chevaliers se battent pour les faveurs d'un troisième au point de l'oublier et de le laisser dans son coin. Ce serait ballot qu'il finisse par aller voir ailleurs quand même Shion X Kanon X Albior mild Shion X Dokho , Shion X Saga et Shion X Aioro


Combat de coqs

Prologue

L'intégralité de la chevalerie d'Athéna était rassemblée dans le grand hall du temple du pope.  
>Assit sur son trône, Shion observait ses hommes et ses femmes en attendant que les derniers des chevaliers d'or se rassemble. Non qu'ils étaient en retard (enfin, pas trop) juste qu'il leur fallait fendre la foule en armure sans abimer les leurs.<p>

Régulièrement des bruits de batterie de cuisine qui s'effondrent retentissaient de gauche et de droite quand deux amis se tombaient dans les bras en se retrouvant pour la première fois depuis des années et les diverses vagues de résurrections qui avaient bouleversées le sanctuaire.

Les premiers à revenir avaient été les chevaliers d'or, juste quelques heures après leur pope.  
>Shion avait cru devenir catatonique lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en robe et casque, assit sur son trône, dans un Sanctuaire totalement vide.<p>

Lorsque les présences brulantes des ors étaient apparues les unes après les autres, il avait pleuré de joie avant de dévaler les marches des temples en remontant ses jupes comme n'importe quelle donzelle qui veut sauter dans les bras de son aimé.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés puis les argents étaient revenus à leur tour, dans les maisons des ors dont ils dépendaient.

Puis les bronzes étaient apparus, pour ceux qui manquaient.

Enfin, les baraquements des gardes s'étaient remplis, juste après les chambres d'apprentis.

A présent, l'intégralité des chevaliers d'Athéna était là, dans ce temple.

Plus un.

A l'extérieur, appuyé contre le mur, un masque d'arrogance au visage mais exsudant l'inquiétude, Kanon n'osait pas rentrer.

Il n'était pas un chevalier d'or après tout…  
>Il n'était même pas un chevalier !<p>

A son âge, il ne pouvait être pas être comptabilisé comme un apprenti, d'autant moins quand sa puissance était égale a celle de son jumeau.

Qu'était-il ? Si Shion avait suivit la loi a la lettre, Kanon aurait du, soit être dépouillé de son cosmos puis chassé, soit être tué.

Ne pas savoir ou il en était rendait le gémeau plus farouche et agressif que d'habitude. De musaraigne enragée, il était passé à ours réveillé pendant son hibernation par une colonie de fourmis rouge.

« - Vous n'entrez pas, Chevalier ? »

« - Jsuis pas un chevalier. » Aboya Kanon avec un regard noir pour le chevalier d'argent qui le fixait avec calme.

« - Comme vous voulez…. »

Un peu scandalisé que le blond n'ai pas eut au moins un mouvement de recul devant son agression verbale, Kanon se mit à bouder. C'était qui celui là ?

Pour la peine, il entra dans le temple et se coinça tout au fond avant de secouer doucement un garde.

« - c'est qui lui ? »

Le garde suivit la direction montrée par l'ancien marinas.

« - Ho ! Lui ! C'est Albior, le chevalier d'argent de Céphé… »

« - Ha…. Merci…. »

Tellement renfrogné qu'il en avait oublié d'être impoli, le cadet des gémeaux croisa les bras sur son torse. Il aimait pas ce type. Na !

Bon, c'était pas d'une maturité fantastique mais…  
>Très vite pourtant, son attention fut accaparée par une voix profonde, calme et presque…. Tendre… Qu'il connaissait bien.<br>Shion… leur pope…

Sans qu'il le veuille, un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

A quand remontait son premier souvenir conscient de cette voix ?

Il ne devait pas avoir quatre ans… Shion venait les arracher à l'orphelinat où son frère et lui vivotaient tant bien que mal.

Il se rappelait à quel point le vieillard lui avait semblé grand… immense presque… et tellement bizarre avec son masque et ses cheveux blanc/vert.

Il avait eut peur au début, mais la douceur qui exsudait du vieil homme –son cosmos, même si à l'époque il ne le savait pas- avait calmé momentanément la petite boule de colère qu'était Kanon…

A l'époque, il ne s'appelait pas Kanon, pas plus que Saga ne portait ce nom.

C'était leur maitre qui les avait renommés comme c'était l'habitude.

A l'époque, il n'était que Klei et son frère Max….

Il ne savait même pas si c'était les noms que leurs parents leurs avaient donnés ou si c'était l'orphelinat qui les avaient baptisés… Il ne savait même pas d'où ils venaient….

« - Tu peux avoir peur autant que tu veux, mon enfant. Tu peux être aussi en colère que tu l'estimes juste, tu peux haïr et détester. Mais tu dois avancer. »

La voix de Shion avait été si douce…. Tellement apaisante…

Kanon soupira sous le souvenir

Les paroles de Shion, malgré son très jeune âge, l'avait profondément choqué. A l'orphelinat, on lui avait toujours interdit de montrer ses sentiments. Et ce vieillard, à condition qu'il fasse « quelque chose », lui rendait une partie de lui-même que les religieuses voulaient lui arracher, comme elles l'avaient déjà arraché à son jumeau.

« - Mes enfants…. Nous voici tous revenus à la vie, sans exception. Ne manque aujourd'hui ici que les cinq bronzes qui ont accompagnés Athéna. Bien que nombre d'entre vous en grommellent déjà, ils sont restés et resterons avec elle au Japon. »

Les grommellements continuèrent un peu puis se turent.  
>S'ils étaient jaloux que leur déesse ne soit pas là pour eux, ils se contrefichaient des cinq bronzes comme d'une écaille de canari.<p>

La plus part d'entre eux ne les aimaient pas.

La place qu'ils avaient prit n'était pas la leur.  
>Ne devait pas être la leur.<br>Que des bronzes puissent s'élever au dessus de l'or ulcérait bien des chevaliers.

« - La reconstruction est, comme vous l'avez tous constaté, en bonne voie. De nouveaux apprentis commenceront à arriver d'ici quelques semaines. Voila pour ce qui est du boulot. Pour les questions plus personnelles. »

Shion déroula un long parchemin

« - Alors… Commençons avec les avis de retraite. Daniel de la Machine pneumatique a demandé à rendre son armure pour s'occuper de l'éducation de ses enfants et de ceux de son épouse, marielle de la Colombe. » Le couple se serra par la main. « Accordé ».

Les amis du couple leur donnèrent de petites tapes dans le dos.

« - Le couple restera au Sanctuaire pour y élever sa progéniture. »

Personne ne fut choqué que ce soit monsieur qui prenne l'éducation des enfants en charge

« - Alois du serpent souhaite se défaire de sa charge après 91 ans de bons et loyaux services pour finir sa vie tranquillement. Accordé. »

Un très vieux monsieur penché sur sa canne s'approcha pour remettre son armure aux pieds du pope, près de celle de la machine pneumatique.

« - Ensuite. Rubrique Mariages. » Cette fois le sourire du pope se fit malicieux. « Ca ne surprendra personne mais Milo et Camus ont demandés l'autorisation de convoler en juste noce. Comme j'ai envie d'avoir encore des bains fonctionnels et non congelés ou de poison sur ma brosse à dent, c'est accordé. DM, Milo te demande d'être son garçon d'honneur. Aphrodite, Camus te demande la même chose. »

Les deux ors acceptèrent avec plaisir, heureux pour leurs amis.

« - Marine demande officiellement l'autorisation de faire la cours à Aiolia. Aioros ? »

En tant qu'ainé du Lion, il était de tradition qu'il donne (ou non) sont autorisation. S'il n'y avait pas de membre de la famille plus âgé, c'était au pope ou au professeur du chevalier de donner cette autorisation. Certains se passaient bien sur de telles formalités, mais c'était quand même bien vu.

« - Accordé. » approuva le Sagittaire avec un sourire de requin devant la magnifique tête de bête traqué de son frère.

Ravie, Marine s'installa résolument près de l'élu de son cœur et lui prit la main.  
>Personne n'osa faire de commentaire. Avec les dragons femelles qu'ils avaient au sanctuaire, il était fréquent que ce soit madame qui fasse le premier pas. C'était même encouragé ! Et surtout bien moins dangereux pour le cheptel male du Sanctuaire et leurs bijoux de famille….<p>

« - Vienna de la Grue demande la main de Tremy de la flèche. »

L'argent s'empourpra brutalement. Mais c'était QUI ? Vienna ?

Voyant la panique et l'incompréhension du jeune homme, le pope secoua la tête vers la toute jeune fille d'à peine douze ans qui avait fait sa demande.

« - Je crois qu'il faudra attendre un petit peu, chevalier…. Peut-être peux-tu commencer par lui faire la cours. »

La petite fille hocha résolument la tête.

Le chevalier d'argent fut rattrapé in extrémis par les bras par deux de ses collègues. On ne partait pas avant la fin ! Il aurait tout le temps de courir après. Et puis Vienna aurait sans doute la gentillesse de lui laisser quelques mètres d'avance.

« - Dans un registre tout aussi sympathique, Mell, de Rodario, informe Shura de la naissance de sa fille, Melody. Anna du Harem, informe Misty de celle de son fils Hanz et Madeleine, servante à la petite intendance, de celle de son fils Julien…. Tu es un gros cachotier, Misty en fait….. »

Imperturbable, l'argent se permit à peine un sourire.

« - Les femmes aiment les belles choses, grand pope. »

« - Oui m'enfin quand même… deux… »

« - Pour cette année… » Sussura Sheena, sans pitié.

Le Lézard rosit légèrement.

Shion se promit de vérifier les archives pendant que les ors félicitaient leur frère pour son rejeton. Comme toujours, les mères recevraient un traitement du sanctuaire et pourraient profiter pour leurs petits de tous les avantages possibles. Que les pères s'occupent ou non de leurs rejetons ne concernait que la mère et le chevalier en question.

« - Et bien nous avons fait le tour pour cela. Maintenant, la raison première de ma convocation… »

Tout le monde se tendit, avide.

Il était mine de rien assez rare que tous les chevaliers se retrouvent en même temps au Sanctuaire.

« -Vous savez tous que nombre de camps d'entrainement ont été détruit… »

Milo et Aphrodite eurent la grâce de baisser le nez pendant que Saga hésitait à s'enfoncer sous les dalles en marbre du grand hall.

« - Leur reconstruction est en cours mais ne sera pas achevée avant au moins 18 mois. Tous les chevaliers devront donc rester ici pendant ce temps… Et comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas assez de maison pour loger tout le monde. Actuellement, les tentes sont très jolies mais l'hiver arrive. Je vous demande donc de voir entre vous qui peut loger qui. Messieurs les ors, n'hésitez pas a faire profiter vos collègues moins chanceux de vos logements…Enfin, quand il vous en reste….. » Grimaça Shion lorsque Shaka se mit à protester vigoureusement avant qu'Aioros ne lui propose une place chez lui.

Le museau entrainé de Shion y décela très vite l'odeur d'un intérêt rien moins que charnel sur le longs terme. Grand bien leur fasse.

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il autre chose à ajouter ? »

Un murmure de dénégation flotta jusqu'à ce qu'une main se lève.

« - Oui Albior ? »

« - Il reste un sujet en suspens, Grand pope. »

« - Lequel ? »

Cephée désigna Kanon du pouce sans même se retourner.

« - Celui de Kanon des Gémeaux… Ou Kanon du Dragon des Mers… Ou même Kanon de rien du tout…. »

Saga se redressa pour remettre sèchement l'argent à sa place mais Mu le retint. Même si les termes n'étaient guère galant (d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux pour que Albior soit à ce point ulcéré par Kanon ?) mais la question était légitime.

Le geste de Saga et la réaction de Mu attira un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres du pope qu'il censura immédiatement. La jalousie n'était plus de son âge.

Deux gardes se saisirent de Kanon par les épaules.  
>De mains en mains, on le poussa vers l'avant sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre.<br>Très vite, il se retrouva devant le pope.

Malgré son envie impérieuse de baisser les yeux devant le chef de leur ordre et de se tortiller comme un enfant de 8 ans prit en faute, il resta rigide sous le regard violet de Shion. Mentalement, il promettait les pires souffrances au misérable argent blond.

« - non….'anon…. KANON ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta brutalement.

« - Je te parle, Kanon. »

« - Désolé… » Grogna le cadet des gémeaux.

« - Alors… Que préfères-tu…. Tu as le choix…. Tu ne peux être chevalier d'or et il n'y a pas d'armure libre mais…. »

« - Je ne suis plus le dragon des mers… »

« - Bon…. Ca réduit les possibilités alors… » Soupira le pope. « Si je respecte la loi, ca n'en laisse que deux, également désagréables »

Kanon se crispa.  
>Dans tous les cas, il vendrait chèrement sa peau.<p>

« - A moins que l'on explore une troisième voie. »

Une troisième voie ?

« - Crystal ? »

Le chevalier de cristal s'avança.

« - Grand pope. »

« - Je sais qu'il reste des armures mercenaires et élémentaires… Qu'il y en a même pas mal de part le monde mais il n'y a que ton peuple qui sait ou les trouver. »

Le professeur de Hyoga eut un sourire calme et tranquille.

« - Je guiderais Kanon jusqu'a plusieurs d'entre elles, grand pope. Si c'est ce qu'il souhaite. Peut-être l'une d'elle l'acceptera-t-elle. »

«- Kanon ? »

Incapable d'en croire sa chance, Kanon hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Du moment qu'il restait lui-même, auprès de son frère et du pope, il voulait bien n'importe quoi !

… Comment ca du pope ?

A l'arrière, Albior eut un sourire satisfait.

#########

« - Non, Sorka, tu dois dérouler ton bras complètement pour garder le contrôle de ta chaine. » Expliquait pour la centième fois Albior sans jamais se lasser.

La petite fille de huit ans tentait d'obéir à son professeur mais peinait à dégager assez son épaule pour y arriver.

« - Tu vas acquérir la souplesse nécessaire avec le temps, ne t'en fait pas. » Rassura encore Albior avant de passer à l'élève suivant.

Comme toujours il alternait les encouragements et les explications avec un entrainement dur et efficace.

Il n'avait jamais accepté les méthodes de certains professeurs, dont le sien quand il était gamin, qui estimaient que battre un apprenti comme plâtre était nécessaire pour les faire progresser. Pour lui, le meilleur moyen pour un enfant de comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui était de lui expliquer ce qu'on voulait. Pas de le cogner à sang en lui braillant dessus.

Il frissonna.

Il se souvenait encore des raclées reçues par le précédent Cephée pour lui apprendre à utiliser ses chaines.

Malgré la cruauté de son maitre, il avait essayé de sauver le vieil homme lorsqu'il avait chuté dans le volcan de l'ile d'Andromède pendant une randonnée.

Il avait touché le septième sens ce jour là, lorsqu'il avait manqué se tuer à tenter de sauver le cauchemar de son enfance.

Cephée l'avait couvert et son maitre s'était enfoncé dans la lave en fusion.  
>Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.<p>

« - Tu as l'air pensif… »

Albior retint un tressaillement qui n'aurait pas été de bon aloi devant ses élèves.

Il s'inclina rapidement.

« - Grand pope…. »

Shion lui fit signe de se redresser.

Malgré la fatigue évidente de son visage, ses yeux pétillaient.

Pas de plaisir ni ne joie, non…. Mais de quelque chose.

« - Je sais que les arènes ne sont pas idéales par rapport à l'ile d'Andromède mais… »

Albior haussa les épaules.

« - c'est surtout le manque de temps par jour qui est problématique. »

Les différents professeurs avaient eut beau faire un planning d'utilisation des arènes très serrés, il n'y as pas la place pour tout le monde aussi chaque élève ne passait finalement que deux heures tous els trois jours à réellement s'entrainer. Le reste du temps était passé dans les montages à faire …ce qu'ils pouvaient.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il appréciait de passer parfois du temps avec le chevalier blond.  
>Le calme du professeur était une bénédiction dans la folie furieuse perpétuelle du Sanctuaire.<p>

« - Vous semblez fatigué grand pope. »

« - Et je le suis ! « Sourit Shion « Mais j'ai l'habitude… »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour vous épuiser. Nous avons besoin de vous en bonne santé. »

« - Quoi ? On me surveille ? «

Le ton de franche plaisanterie du pope attira un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Albior.

« - Vous seriez un de mes élèves, vous seriez déjà au lit avec un bouillon de poule. Vous avez de la fièvre et ca se voit. »

Le chevalier d'argent avait enfin comprit ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux du pope. Ce n'était pas un pétillement d'amusement. Juste de la fièvre.

Shion grimaça.

« - Rhaaa, même Mu ne l'a pas vu ! »

« - Mu n'élève pas des dizaines d'enfants depuis qu'il a 10 ans. Moi oui. »

« - Quoi tu vas m'envoyer au lit comme un petit ? »

« - Insistez et je vous met sous la couette moi-même. »

« - Mais on a son petit franc parler avec moi, dis donc ! » Rit le pope.

Albior se figea immédiatement, consterné.

« - Pa…Pardonnez moi grand pope….je… je n'avais pas à….. »

Livide, il avala péniblement sa salive.  
>Il était à la limite du crime de lèse-popalité là quand même.<p>

Shion lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« - Allons, ne réagis pas comme ça, Albior. J'apprécie, au contraire. Il n'y a déjà que trop de gens pour me donner du « pope » gros comme le bras. Même Mu n'arrive pas à m'appeler autrement que « Maitre ». Je vais finir par en oublier mon nom si ca continue…. »

Un peu détendu, Cephé ne put retenir un sourire timide.

« - Je les comprends, vous êtes quand même notre chef, la figure tutélaire du Sanctuaire depuis plus de 250 ans… Vous représentez presque plus l'autorité qu'Athéna, il faut l'admettre. Vous vous êtes… une constante. Un élément de stabilité qu'Athéna ne sera jamais malgré son immortalité. »

« - Je finirais bien par mourir à nouveau un jour, Albior. »

« - Mais aucun de ceux qui ne sont en vie aujourd'hui ne sera là pour voir ca grand pope, sauf accident. A part peut-être Mu et Kiki…. »

Shion détourna les yeux.

Silencieux, il frissonna.

« - Je ne voulais pas vous accabler. » Murmura doucement Albior.

« - …Je sais… »

Un peu timide, l'argent posa une main sur l'avant bras du pope.

« - Je sais que cela ne vous consolera pas vraiment, grand pope…Shion… Mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous paraitre, vous êtes plus important pour nombre de chevalier qu'Athéna elle-même. »

La surprise qu'il lut dans les yeux de Shion amusa Cephée.

« - Désolé… je crois que je ne parviendrais jamais à être autre chose qu'un professeur… Même face à vous. »

Cela fit rire le pope et se figer Albior.

Le pope avait l'air jeune ainsi. Aussi jeune que ses dix huit ans physiques le rappelaient.  
>Sans les rides de fatigue et d'angoisse, voir de tristesse qui le vieillissait prématurément en permanence, Shion était réellement un tout jeune Atlante au sein d'un peuple qui vivait régulièrement plus de deux siècles.<p>

###########

"- C'est encore loin ?"

"- Tais-toi et marche."

…

….

….

…..

"- C'EST ENCORE LOIN ?"

Crystal laissa tomber le caisson de son armure sur le sol, faisant sursauter Kanon.  
>Depuis six mois qu'ils parcouraient le monde, le gémeau avait apprit à connaître le chevalier de cristal… et avait comprit qu'il n'était PAS chevalier.<p>

Certes, il portait une armure, mais il n'était pas un chevalier.

Un mercenaire, un homme dont la famille vendait les talents… ou tout au moins dont la famille avait vendu ses talents à Athéna bien des siècles auparavant au point que tous les Crystals qui avaient suivit étaient restés attachés à elle….

D'autres servaient Ares, Poséidon ou se vendait de guère en guère…  
>La notion avait perturbé Kanon.<p>

Pourrait-il, lui, accepter de baguenauder ainsi de droite et de gauche en fonction de celui qui payerai son salaire, sans avoir de cause, sans savoir a qui confier son cœur, dans quoi projeter son âme ?

Il avait essayé une douzaine d'armure merc depuis six mois. La première, l'avait serré aux entournures. Il aurait presque put l'accepter, mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Elle lui allait mais il n'était pas confortable avec. Pas comme avec le dragon des mers ou les gémeaux.

A son grand étonnement, il réalisait lentement qu'il état devenu un homme de principe avec de l'honneur.  
>Si ce n'était pas antithétique avec le principe d'un mercenaire, l'idée même le heurtait chaque jour davantage.<p>

Lui ? un mercenaire ?  
>L'idée même le rendait malade….<p>

"- C'est la dernière." L'informa Crystal.

La dernière armure libre ? Ou la dernière qu'il lui présenterait ?

Kanon s'approcha de la protection.  
>Elle était d'un marron terne. Ici, au cœur de la roche, elle semblait à sa place.<p>

"- C'est l'armure de quoi ?"

"- L'armure des ombres."

Kanon hésita.

Lentement, il posa sa main sur la forme totem de l'armure.

Il alluma à peine son cosmos avant de l'éteindre.

"- Non…"

"- Kanon ?"

"- …J'ai réfléchit… Ce n'est pas un rôle qui me conviendrait…." Le gémeau releva les yeux sur le chevalier de cristal qui le fixait avec un petit sourire. "Mais tu le savais déjà n'est ce pas ?"

"- En effet."

"- Alors pourquoi ?"

"- Pour te laisser le temps de réfléchir et de réaliser."

Kanon soupira.

"- Ma vie n'est pas celle d'un chevalier. Elle ne l'a jamais été…. Sauf pour suppléer mon frère le cas échéant… Comme tous les mineurs des gémeaux je suppose."

Encore une fois, Crystal hocha la tête.

"- Alors, quel est mon rôle ?"

"- Celui que tu as endossé avec rien moins que de la douceur avec Seiya et Shun aux enfers, Kanon. Celui d'un professeur."

Kanon alla pour protester mais referma la bouche sans rien dire.  
>Entre porter une de ces armures merc sans âme et élever celles de gamins effrayés aux meilleurs arcanes de la chevalerie, le choix était vite fait !<p>

"- …. Shion me laissera revenir ?"

"- Il t'attends même…"

Kanon se détourna de l'armure d'ombre qui s'engloutit sans bruit dans son élément.  
>Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.<p> 


End file.
